


Blood

by TheLonelyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: Tony was completely entranced, unable to avert his gaze. The whole rest of the world seemed to fade away. He took a deep breath through his nose and immediately started salivating, suddenly becoming acutely aware of the gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach. For the past week, nothing he’d eaten had been able to satisfy him. Now Tony felt like a starving man at a banquet. God, that smell. It filled his nostrils, setting his senses alight. He was certain he’d never smelt anything so good in his entire life.ORTony Stark has no idea he's been turned into a vampire until after a battle when he sees Steve with blood dripping down the side of his face.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this fic before, but the previous version was very rushed and not very good. I'm hoping the past year or two I've spend editing it has payed off :P

Tony has never really been bothered by the sight of blood. He’s seen enough of his _own_ blood throughout his life that he’s become pretty much used to it – from accidents in the workshop, to accidents whilst drunk, to all the many injuries that come with being Iron Man.

But he’s never particularly _liked_ the sight of blood, either.

At least, not until he caught sight of Steve just after they’d finished dealing with the latest batch of Doombots that had been sent to attack the city that evening. The super soldier’s helmet must have come off at some point; there was a nasty cut on his forehead. The bleeding appeared to have stopped, but the bright crimson liquid had already run all down the side of Steve’s face and neck, glistening in the street lights.

Tony was completely entranced, unable to avert his gaze. The whole rest of the world seemed to fade away. He took a deep breath through his nose and immediately started salivating, suddenly becoming acutely aware of the gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach. For the past week, nothing he’d eaten had been able to satisfy him. Now Tony felt like a starving man at a banquet. God, that _smell_. It filled his nostrils, setting his senses alight. He was certain he’d never smelt anything so good in his entire _life_.

Steve was approaching him now. His mouth was moving but Tony didn’t hear a word. Didn’t see the look of concern on the super soldier’s face.

Before he even registered what he was doing, the suit was open and suddenly he was standing directly in front of Steve, curling a hand around the back of his neck and dragging him down to _lick the blood off the side of his face_.

Tony’s entire being lit up at the taste.

Steve’s initial reaction was to try and push him away, but Tony wasn’t having any of that. He gripped on tight, climbing Steve like a tree and wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist, grasping a fistful of his hair to keep his head where he wanted it. Tony was distantly aware of Steve’s frantic voice in his ear, but he paid it no mind. All he could think about was the blood.

When Steve’s struggles became bothersome, Tony’s gaze snapped up to glare directly into the other man’s eyes, willing him to be still, a quiet growl escaping his lips. Steve’s body suddenly lost all tension and his eyes glazed over. Satisfied, Tony returned to his feeding.

Just as he was tearing at the neckline of Steve’s suit to get better access to his neck, there was a very annoying, insistent voice off to his right. It sounded like Natasha. Tony didn’t bother to look up, but he’d tasted just enough blood to take the slightest edge off his hunger, allowing him to focus on what she was saying.

“Tony? Can you hear me?” There was a forced calmness to her voice with a nearly imperceptible edge of nervousness. “Look, I know what you’re going through. I can help. I just… I need you to let go of Steve.”

Nothing Natasha was saying interested Tony. She wasn’t even making any sense. What he’s going through? Help? The hell was she even talking about? Tony was fine. He pulled the torn material of Steve’s suit aside, mouthing at the bloody skin underneath. He could feel the steady pulse under his lips and tongue. His teeth gently scraped over Steve’s skin…

“ _Tony!_ SHIELD has a cure, I’ve sent Clint to go and get it, but if you feed too much, it won’t work on you. You don’t want to be a vampire forever, do you?”

 _That_ got Tony’s attention. He took a couple of seconds to draw his focus away from his hunger before looking up at Natasha. She was pointing her Widow Bites directly at him.

“Are you with me Tony? Try to focus. I know it’s hard, but–”

Tony turned her out as his mind started racing. _Vampire_. Oh, _fuck_ … So many things that had been happening to him recently suddenly made a whole lot of sense – his inability to satisfy his hunger; the sun had seemed unbearably bright and made his skin hurt like a bad sunburn; he’d kept accidentally breaking things like he didn’t know his own strength – mugs, door handles, exercise equipment; his skin had been a little paler and smoother than normal; his sight and hearing were better than ever; his usual aches and pains had just faded into nothing…

Tony looked back at Steve who was still staring at him dreamily. Fuck. He had been _licking blood off Steve’s face_. Tony slowly unwrapped his limbs from around the other man’s body, lowering himself to the ground and taking a couple of steps away. His legs practically shook with the effort of resisting the intense urge to run back to Steve and bite into his neck.

“That’s good, Tony,” Nat said in a calming voice, though she still hadn’t lowered her arm. “That’s really good. Clint should be back soon with the cure, but I think right now it would be best to get you away from people. Maybe your penthouse in the tower? Do you think you could get yourself there?”

“Yeah… yeah, I can do that,” Tony responded in a distant voice, still somewhat in a daze, maybe a little bit in shock. Nat seemed to lose at least some of her tension.

“Good. And I promise, once you’re back to normal, we’ll hunt down the vamp who did this to you and make sure he doesn’t do this to anyone else.”

_The vamp who did this…_

Who _had_ done this? His ‘symptoms’ had manifested about a week ago. Right after a big night out on the town…

Memories flashed before his mind’s eye. A beautiful, pale man. Long black hair. Striking, almost hypnotic green eyes. Oh god, his eyes… Staring into them, he remembered feeling warmth and love and belonging like he’d never experienced before. A word from the man and Tony had followed him home. They’d immediately fallen into bed together the moment they arrived, and the last thing Tony remembered of that night was a mind-blowing orgasm and a sharp pain in his neck before he passed out.

He’d woken up just after sundown the next night, amazed that he’d managed to sleep through an entire day, in a stranger’s bed no less. Said stranger had still been asleep next to him when he’d snuck out and returned home.

But then… the man wasn’t a stranger, was he? Not anymore. He’d said so. Whispered it in his ear that night at the bar, told him Tony belonged to him now. And his name… his name was…

“ _Loki_ …” Tony whispered reverently.

“Tony?”

Tony’s gaze snapped back to Natasha. She… she wanted to _kill_ Loki… A vicious snarl ripped from his throat as a wave of protectiveness washed over him. Loki was _his_ and he would not allow Natasha or anyone else to lay a finger on him. Tony quickly stepped back into the suit, letting it close around him. He ignored Natasha’s shouts as he took off, easily dodging her Widow’s Bites.

Tony did not recall the address of Loki’s home, but as it turns out it wasn’t necessary. The more he thought about Loki, the more he felt a pull in the older vampire’s direction. Like he was being reeled in. It only took him a couple of minutes to fly there. The second he set down on the front lawn, the front door opened and there he was.

“Loki…” Tony breathed, stepping out of the suit and walking up to him with a dreamy smile on his face. The warmth and love he’d felt when they’d first met washed over him once again. Any worries that had been plaguing him just melted away.

“Tony Stark. I had very much hoped you would return to me,” Loki said with a smile, reaching out to gently grasp Tony’s chin and run a thumb across his lips. “You have fed?”

“Not much.”

“Ah. Well, we shall soon fix that.” Loki leaned in, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to his lips. “Do come in, sweet boy, and I shall fetch you someone to eat.”

Tony’s smile never faltered as he took Loki’s offered hand and followed him into the house.


End file.
